A Day of Silence for the Elements
by Virgofox28
Summary: Serin goes out one day and finds the City of Canterlot deserted. He eventually finds out why the city is quiet and meets up with his friends, who were acting kind of strange. A situation turns into a false alarm, and the group reflects on their friendship. Oneshot


**This was something I started a while ago, it's mainly about my choice for mane 6, or Elements of Unity is what I call them. I just made up that name and couldn't think of anything else.**

**Anyway, Mlp is not mine, but Uraser aka Serin is.**

**A Day of Silence for the Elements**

It was around noon as a teenage colt was walking the empty streets of Canterlot. This colt was Uraser, a orange pony with a white mane, also known as serin to his friends, formerly a prince of the kingdom of Moon and Star, which was also his cutiemark.

"Where is everyone?" The prince asked himself. "Canterlot is never this empty." A second later he nearly jumped out of his fur when an arm came out of nowhere and pulled him into one of the closed buildings. "Alright what's going o-" He started but was interrupted when a yellow hoof was placed over his mouth.

"Shh, keep your voice down, he'll hear you." A voice said that revealed to be his friend Cheese Sandwich.

"Cheese?" Serin asked. "What are you hiding by yourself in here?"

"Oh I'm not alone." He said with a smile as he turned on a flashlight and revealed the rest of my friends in the room.

"Flash? Caramel? Blueblood? Soarin?" Serin asked and they all nodded. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"A psychotic killer, that's what's going on." Flash Sentry stated.

"What?" The younger prince said.

"There's a necromancer that comes to Canterlot on this day every three months," The older prince Blueblood explained. "He comes to exterminate all living things he sees, he massacred an entire population a few years ago." He said then shuttered. "September…"

At that statement everyone else shuttered.

"What happened in September?" Serin asked.

"Th-That was the month when the large massacre happened." Caramel replied nervously.

"So why doesn't anyone do anything about this guy?" The young prince asked his knight friend.

"Everyone fears him, even the knights." Flash replied.

"We watched him kill a whole squad by himself, and it wasn't any quick death either." Soarin said and Serin turned his head. "Do you know what he did next?" He asked and Serin shook his head.

"He carved weird shapes onto them as they are chained to the floor. He then unleashes some weird magic that pollutes the air and chokes anyone who breathes it in." Caramel said with worry. "And he must have some sort of tolerance to it."

"We don't know why, but he only does it to ponies in sight, the population that was unaware of his visit was unlucky." Flash said with sorrow.

"After that, the dead ponies turn into some kind of destructive zombie for a short time." Caramel stated. "Those ponies go on a rampage for about an hour, and destroy anything in sight. It's not the necromancer that destroys the buildings."

"So how are we going to fix this?" Serin asked and all of his friends give him crazy looks. "What?"

"Uraser." Blueblood said and put his hoof on the younger prince's shoulder. "We are all staying inside for the day and staying out of his way." He said sternly.

"But what if…" Serin started.

"No!" The other five quickly whispered.

"I'm sorry." Uraser said with sorrow. "It's just, I don't want to see another massacre of ponies after we took down that rainbow factory." He said with a sigh. "It's also the fact that there are insane ponies everywhere, and I don't know why they would kill others to make themselves known."

"To believe that factory was known for making the most beautiful rainbows; I was always suspicious about why they would never let anyone see the inside." Soarin said with a sigh.

"And it also explained the large amount of missing ponies within the region." Flash stated.

"And once everyone found out after we took the place down, it made Cloudsdale less of a tourist site. Not that I could blame everypony." Soarin said with a shrug.

"What I'm saying," Serin started and changed back the subject. "We're the Elements of Unity. If we can take out a factory of killers, free the prisoners, and burn down the place by ourselves, we can take on one necromancer." Serin said and put on his Element hoof wristband, his friends did the same.

"Trust." Soarin said and raised his hoof.

"Support." Flash said and held up his hoof as well.

"Justice." Blueblood stated and held up his hoof.

"Order." Caramel said clearly and held up his hoof.

"Spirit." Cheese said with a smile and held his hoof up.

"Magic." Serin finally said and held his hoof up last.

"Together we are the Elements of Unity, and when we work together, there is nothing we can't do." All of the six whispered loudly.

"Now Flash," Serin said and looked at the knight.

"What's up?" Flash replied.

"You said that the necromancer only goes after ponies in sight right?" The younger prince asked and his friend nodded. "I'm guessing that this guy probably has quartz eyes."

"What?" Caramel said confused.

"It's a term for when a pony can cause people to freeze when they look into his of her eyes." Blueblood quickly replied and Caramel was still confused a little. "It's a royal term."

"Oh." The tan colt said and nodded his head. "That explains why I've haven't heard of it."

"I would say that a good plan would be splitting up within the central area," Serin stated. "That way if he encounters one of us then we'll all be in the area. After all, there is six of us and one of him, as long as only one of us are in his sight at a time, then the rest of us won't be frozen."

Serin then turned to Blueblood and Flash Sentry.

"Blueblood, have you been looking over the book I gave you about Moon and Star Magic?" The younger prince asked.

"Of course." Blueblood replied. "I know the spell that is able to dissolve magic chains if you were wondering." He stated and Serin nodded.

"Flash?" The mage asked and the orange pegasi nodded.

"I know, if he gets too close to me while I'm frozen then I can easily use my PSI Burst to knock him away and free myself." He said with a smile. "It's really fun to use magic when I'm not a unicorn."

"Yup." Cheese, Caramel, and Soarin replied at the same time.

"Now let's go find this necromancer and show him that he's not welcome here!" The younger prince said and they all raised their hooves.

"Yeah!" All of his friends said in union.

"One more thing." Serin said and regained the attention of his friends. "If you hear anything at all while you are by yourself, find a place to hide. Also use telepathy to notify the rest of us, surprise is an important element after all." He said and the others nodded. "And watch out for the gas too."

xXOOOOOOXx

It was about ten minutes later when the six had left their hiding place and split up in central area. Serin was at one of the business areas of Central Canterlot.

_Though we split up, it's important that we stay somewhat close to help out a friend in peril. _Serin thought to himself as he patrolled his area. _After all. we don't know altogether what or who we're dealing with._

"I wonder how everyone else is doing?" He asked himself. "If I'm right; Flash is patrolling the areas near the Crystal Empire, Blueblood is near the gates to the Castle, Soarin is patrolling some of the alleyways, Cheese is at the entrance to the city, and Caramel is at the market area." He whispered to himself.

_I don't know if the guy has entered the city yet, so I'm a little worried about Cheese and Flash, they're the closest to where he could be. _The prince thought. _I'm also worried about Blueblood, if something were to happen to him, his aunts would be furious._

He then began to think of the older prince, how much he has grown since the two princes had met.

xXOOOOOXx

_It seems like only yesterday._ Blueblood thought to himself.

As Blueblood patrolled the garden and the areas around the castle, he began to think about his time with Uraser and the rest of his new friends. Even if there was a situation going on right now, the older prince tended to keep his cool by thinking of his past.

_I really didn't know who I was when I thought everything was to go my way, frantically, I had no clue what I was thinking, being as selfish as I was. _He thought an cringed a little. _But that changed when I met my friends. I realized that being too uptight and needy was going to get me nowhere in life, and I would make a terrible ruler._ Blueblood then chuckled. _My friends taught me the meaning of not just being friendly, but being a stallion as well, I was being a spoiled brat and disrespecting others. _He then sighed but smiled again.

"If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have any friends or anything. After all, money can't buy you happiness." The older prince said to himself. "Or love."

_Fancy Pants, you are probably the greatest gentlecolt that ever lived. I owe you thanks as well. As the Element of Justice, it is my duty to make sure that everyone is responsible for their own actions, even myself. _He thought with a light blush. _And don't get me started on Cheese Sandwich._

xXOOOOOOXx

_Party planning is serious work; it's not just fun, it's a way to lift the spirits of those around me. That is why I'm the Element of Spirit._ Cheese thought to himself.

As Cheese Sandwich patrolled the entrance of the city, his thoughts were consumed with the past of the Elements. He knew that no one was around at the moment, even without his magic, his cheesy sense would notify him if anyone was around.

_I shall not let my new home to be destroyed or threatened by anypony, even in the darkest times I will fight and encourage others to do the same. _He thought and peered into the past.

"The day I met Serin and the others, we threw the wildest party in Equestria on Blueblood's birthday, that's a day to remember." The earth pony said with silly yet serious smile. "When we take care of this necromancer, the party I will throw for this victory will outmatch any other party thrown in the history of Equestria." He stated and did a heroic pose.

_But for now, I better focus on the current matter at hand. _He thought and continued his patrols. _I also remember the time when Pinkie's friend Rainbow Dash had took us to Cloudsdale. I met Soarin's team that day, and Pinkie and I threw them an Apple pie party. Soarin, you are so weird sometimes._

xXOOOOOOXx

"All that apple pie…" Soarin said to himself as he walked down the alleyways of Canterlot, his stomach growling a little.

_What I wouldn't give to go back in time to that day._ The blue pegasus thought to himself. _I'm so glad I won that bet with Spitfire, having an apple pie themed party for our end-of-season celebration was the best idea ever._

"Although having people trust me to not eat them all was probably the hardest challenge I've ever gone through in my life." He said with a little sigh.

_I mean, I know I'm the Element of Trust, but that was just ridiculous._ Soarin thought. _Well at least I get this awesome wristband that lets me go megapony. _

The pegasus then looked at his wristband. It took all of his strength not to activate its power and allow him to fly faster than anything in Equestria, though he knew that the power come from within him, he always wanted to show off his slick moves and looks while he's in megapony form.

_But I need only to use its power if necessary. _He thought as he continued to look around. _I wonder if anyone else has ran into the necromancer yet, I'm sure I would have been noted by now._

"Maybe he's not coming today." He whispered to himself. "At the same time, it's only around twelve-thirty.

Soarin's thoughts then trailed back to his life.

_I remember the day when I met everypony in our group, I would have never guessed that the six of us would become the elements of unity._ He thought with a warm smile. _Especially Caramel, he's special for a timid pony._

xXOOOOOOOXx

Caramel sighed as he walked around the market area, he was kind of on edge at the moment due to the fact that there might be a psychotic killer near him, but right now he was thinking of the past.

_I would have never guessed that I would be one of the Elements of unity, _He thought then looked at his cutiemark of three blue horse shoes. _I mean, I don't even know exactly what my destiny is supposed to be. I thought it was supposed to be luck, but I'm not exactly the luckiest pony there is._

At that same moment, the tan pony tripped over a small rock and fell to the ground.

"Point proven…" He muttered and picked himself up.

_Oh Mac,_ Caramel thought. _I hope you're safe._

It had been about two months since he and Mac had moved to the big city. Caramel had gotten a job as a hotel doorcolt and caterer while Mac had gotten a job for working in the fields for crystal crops, thought the red stallion had to come up with plans to keep the farm running while he was gone.

_I guess it was good that I met Serin and the others. _He thought with a smile. _I really had no clue what to do with my life until I met them, I just lived by doing random jobs around ponyville, not that it was bad or hard, just boring._ The colt thought and another sigh escaped his mouth.

"Then those bullies I used to call friends decided to do their constant picking on me and they went too far." He said with a small growl. "But Serin decided to put a stop to it. I hadn't even met yet, and he stood up for me as if we had been friends for a while."

Once again, the colt sighed.

"But despite my hate for those bullies, I saw a hatred in Serin's eyes that day that I hope I never see again, I could sense the fierce justice that my friends desired." He said to himself. "I'm glad I was able to stop them before they did anything rash, I guess that's why I'm the spirit of order; I tend to stop fights like that a lot."

Caramel then chuckled.

_And there was also this time when Flash became a pony bowling ball taking a hit for me. I should really thank them again for that sometime._ He thought, then continued to patrol the marketplace.

xXOOOOOOXx

_My head still hurts from that time._ Flash thought as he rubbed his head. _But I think it was worth it, I would have done much worse if Caramel hadn't stopped me._

Being one of the royal guards, patrolling an area was common, so he didn't have any problems patrolling, except for the fact he was looking for a crazy necromancer.

_You know, despite almost all the other guards hating me for some reason, I'm fine as long as I know I have real companions. _The pegasus thought with a slight shrug. _I guess the only person I'm really concerned about would be Shining Armor, and that's only because I'm dating his sister._

"It's kinda weird," He stated quietly. "That I'm constantly ridiculed by other guards, and I still help them out with a smile. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm the element of support. Well, there's also my variety of supportive Psi magic as well." He said with a chuckle.

_To be honest, before I met Serin, I was always straining myself to become a better pony and not getting any results. He helped me realize that I was fine already and sometimes people who don't like me for no reason, are just asshooves._ He thought with a smile.

His ears then shot up.

"Hey, that was in one of the letters I wrote to Solaris about acceptance." He realized then laughed a little.

xXOOOOOXx

"Well, the whole day has gone by and no one found him." Serin said as the six ponies sat around a lit lamp post.

"I guess we must have missed him, everypony is now starting to resume life." Blueblood stated and the others nodded.

"Today was kinda uneventful, I was expecting some action." Soarin said with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sure Braeburn can help you there." Flash stated and everypony laughed.

"Well," Caramel said as they calmed down. "I had a good day, I spent most of the time thinking about what great friends we are."

"Funny, so did I." Serin stated with a smile.

"I did so myself." Blueblood said with a nod.

"So did I." Cheese stated with a chuckle.

"Same." Flash simply said.

"Yup." Soarin said too,

"You know, I'm glad you talked us into coming out today Serin." The older prince said and the others nodded. "I don't think that we would have done the same if we stayed inside all day."

"It was nothing." The younger prince said and blushed when his fellow elements hugged him.

"Well," Blueblood said as they pulled away. "I promised Fancy Pants tea, so I must be going. I will see you guys later." He said and left with a wave.

"I too must get going." Flash Sentry said. "Both Shining Armor and Twilight will kill me if I'm late to dinner with their parents, be seein' ya." He said and sped off.

"Well I got parties to plan and a girlfriend to meet." Cheese said with his usual smile. "See you guys later!" He nearly shouted and sped off into the city too.

"I'm going as well." Soarin said and opened his wings. "Best friends forever!" He said and flew off, leaving Serin and Caramel.

"I guess we better head back to the hotel then huh?" Serin asked and Caramel nodded.

It didn't take to long for the two to get to the hotel that they stated at and they eventually parted because Caramel needed to start work.

"See you later Caramel, tell Mac I said hi." Serin said as he reached the elevator.

"Alright, and thanks for being a great friend." The tan pony responded as Serin stepped in the elevator.

"You got it." Serin replied as the elevator doors closed.

As the elevator moved upward, Serin sighed because his friends were no longer with him, but quickly smiled again at the thought of tomorrow.

_I'm worrying over nothing._ He thought as he reached his room and looked at Luna and Artemis' night sky.

**For people who don't know, Psi is a technique from Earthbound, which is a Nintendo game. And _September_ is a pmv(Pony Music Video) by The Living Tombstone. Look it up on youtube.  
**


End file.
